2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dispenser for toothpaste and the like from a tube. According to the invention there may be provided a dispenser suitable for accommodation in a cabinet containing means for the storage of utensils required for dental hygiene, such as toothbrushes and a glass.
The present invention relates to dispensers which may be used for tubes of fluent materials other than toothpaste, but for the sake of simplicity and ease of understanding it will be described with reference to toothpaste tubes.
The use of tubes of toothpaste for cleaning teeth is not usually particularly hygienic. Also, it is difficult to get the whole contents out of the tube.